The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0061’.
‘CIFZ0061’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large size plant with very round plant habit, a medium sized red-bronze decorative flower color and a natural season response mid to late September
‘CIFZ0061’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2013. Single cutting sport from the stock.
The female parent was ‘Beverly Bronze’, (‘CIFZ0032’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,319). When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0061’ has:                1) Similar flower type with smaller size and darker overall color that is more red-bronze/less orange-bronze than the sport parent and less two-tone coloration        2) Blackcloth and natural season response is one or two days faster than sport parent        3) Similar plant habit and overal plant size than the sport parent        
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0061’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Apr. 16, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif.